baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Austin Jackson
| birth_place = Denton, Texas | bats = Right | throws = Right | debutdate = April 5 | debutyear = 2010 | debutteam = Detroit Tigers | statyear = August 11, 2011 | stat1label = Batting average | stat1value = .273 | stat2label = Home runs | stat2value = 9 | stat3label = Runs batted in | stat3value = 67 | stat4label = Runs | stat4value = 154 | teams = * Detroit Tigers ( –present) | highlights = * AL Rookie of the Month (April 2010) * AL Players Choice Awards Outstanding Rookie (2010) }} Austin Jared Jackson (born February 1, 1987 in Denton, Texas) is a Major League Baseball outfielder for the Detroit Tigers. Early years In 1999, Baseball America named Jackson the best 12-year-old baseball player in the nation, and the best 15-year-old baseball player three years later.Austin Jackson: A Star Under Construction Jackson attended Billy Ryan High School in Denton, Texas. Professional career Minor leagues Though Jackson committed to play for Georgia Tech, the New York Yankees drafted Jackson in the eighth round (259th overall) in the 2005 Major League Baseball Draft. To convince him to sign instead of attending Georgia Tech, the Yankees offered Jackson $800,000, a record signing bonus for an eighth round pick. From 2005 to 2009 Jackson rose up the Yankees organization and after a slow start, he became a top prospect for the Yankees. For the 2009 season he was the Yankees top prospect according to Baseball America. After the 2009 season, Jackson was added to the 40-man roster to protect him from the Rule 5 Draft.Seven added to 40-man roster/ Detroit Tigers On December 9, 2009 Jackson was traded to the Detroit Tigers as part of a three-team trade that brought Curtis Granderson to the Yankees. Jackson entered the 2010 season as the Tigers third-best prospect, according to Baseball America. He made his major league debut on April 5, 2010 against the Kansas City Royals, going one for five. He hit his first major league home run on April 25, 2010, off of Colby Lewis of the Texas Rangers. Through the first month of the season Jackson led the majors in hits with 36, and was named the AL Rookie of the Month. On June 2, 2010, against the Cleveland Indians, Jackson made an outstanding catch in the ninth inning of Armando Galarraga's near-perfect game. The perfect game was later ended with two outs in the ninth after a blown call by umpire Jim Joyce. He was named an outfielder on Baseball America's 2010 All-Rookie Team. He was also named an outfielder on the 2010 Topps Major League Rookie All-Star Team. On November 15, 2010, Jackson came in second in the 2010 American League Rookie of the Year voting, behind Ranger closer Neftali Feliz. Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:Trenton Thunder players Category:Gulf Coast Yankees players Category:Charleston RiverDogs players Category:Tampa Yankees players Category:Trenton Thunder players Category:Scranton/Wilkes-Barre Yankees players Category:Detroit Tigers players Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:Charleston RiverDogs players Category:Tampa Yankees players Category:Trenton Thunder players Category:Scranton/Wilkes-Barre Yankees players Category:Detroit Tigers players Category:Major League Baseball center fielders Category:Players